Island of Misfit Pokemon
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Sarah washes up on an uncharted island, but finds that the pokemon are a little more than friendly... OCXPokemon! Bestiality!
1. Vs Ninetails

The Island of Misfit Pokémon  
Chapter 1  
OCXNinetails

 **A.N.: I got the idea for this after replaying some of my old Pokémon games. This series involves only the Kanto region Pokémon. If I added the other regions then this will take ten billion chapters….**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of the characters in the show, games or cards.  
Warning: Lemon! Bestiality! **

_**An Uncharted Island….**_

Sarah coughed up water as she opened her eyes. She was lying on a beach, the blue sky taunting her with its unending view above her. Looking around she saw smashed and beaten parts of her family's yacht littering the beach. "Mom? Dad?" she wearily asked, barely a whisper. Standing up, the 16 year old girl saw a thick forest in front of her. Her mind did a rewind of the previous evening's events and her heart went cold.

Her family had been out for the week on a vacation, the first one in a long time in Sarah's book. Her father had recently bought the yacht and had taken his wife and daughter out on the boat for a much-needed vacation. For Sarah, she could finally enjoy some time alone from the snobs at school who kept bragging and boasting about their Pokémon adventures when they were younger.

Unlike most children, Sarah did not go on her own journey to see the world. She'd never even had a Pokémon before; her parents could not bear the thought of her going off on her own all alone like that. Her mother had always had distrust for Pokémon so she never allowed her to keep one at home, not even the Meowth that Sarah had so desperately wanted.

Their family vacation had been fairly uneventful, just 2 days of sailing the bright blue ocean. It had been a fairly fun trip regardless.

Up until the Gyarados showed up last night.

A whole group of blue Gyarados had been thrashing around the ocean, churning the sea and causing huge waves. Her father had done his best to steer the boat away from the angry Pokémon but it was no use. The boat was caught in a huge tidal wave and Sarah had been swept away into the dark sea, she didn't remember anything after that, except for clinging to a piece of debris to keep afloat….

Sarah walked along the beach, her body taking in the warm sunlight and her long brown hair drying out, gathering what supplies she could find. Above her she could see flocks of Fearow and Spearow flying free above her, almost reminding of her sordid situation. Thankfully, her parents had made her go to all those after-school activities so she had some knowledge of what to do in a crisis.

Walking to the edge of the forest, she used vines and pieces of wreckage to build a makeshift shelter. "Good, now for some food."

Scared of the noises around her, Sarah cautiously made her way through the forest. She hid behind trees and bushes when she saw swarms of Beedrill flying by, which made her journey quite dangerous. Soon though, she found a hearty bounty of fruits, nuts and berries from the trees. Sadly, although she made the trip ok, her clothes were not so lucky. Already in shreds, the branches and thorns tore them apart, leaving her walking back to the beach naked. On her way back to her shelter, she saw something there and rushed forward, thinking that it might be her parents. "Mom! Dad! You're alive!" But to her regret it wasn't them. No, she had a different visitor.

Lying on her bed of leaves and recovered pillows was a Ninetails.

Sarah was both awed and scared of the majestic Pokémon before her. She'd never seen one before, only reading about them in books but the one before her looked gorgeous. Its golden fur almost shimmered in the sun, and its nine tails were bunched together like a glorious image of the sun. She was almost entranced by its red eyes as they bore into her.

"Uh… hi?"

Cautiously, the girl made her way to the Pokémon lying on her bed, setting the fruits, nuts and berries into a basket she'd recovered. The Ninetails didn't budge when she sat down next to it. Looking up, she saw the sun start to dip below the sea, the sky becoming a myriad of red, orange and yellow. Looking at it, she wondered if she'd ever see home or her parents again….

Her musings were brought to a halt when she saw the Ninetails stare at her. What unnerved her was the hungry look it had in its red eyes. "Oh, you uh… you hungry?" Sarah grabbed a handful of berries and held it out to the Pokémon. Ninetails eagerly ate up the food, licking up the juices that sprayed onto her hand. "Heheh, that tickles," Sarah giggled pulling her hand back after petting its soft, warm head. Grabbing a fruit, she bit down on it and silently ate it, feeling uneasy at how the Ninetails was still staring at her, looking her up and down. ' _I don't remember anyone saying Ninetails eat meat. I hope it doesn't want to eat me.'_ She wanted to get away from the Pokémon but she was afraid it'd get angry.

As she finished eating the fruit, Sarah pouted at how the juice dripped all over her chest, the red juice sliding down all the way to her belly. "Oh jeez… how am I supposed to clean all this up?" Her answer came when Ninetails leaned forward and started to lick her chest. "Hey! Stop it!" Sadly, the golden Pokémon did not care for her protests and pushed her to the ground, keeping her still with its weight as it continued to lick her breasts. "Oooooh…" Sarah cooed as she felt its tongue lick her breasts all over, lapping up the sweet juices. Sarah could feel her nipples start to harden and her legs rubbed together. She didn't know why but this Ninetails…

It was so hot!

Its tongue was burning hot as it licked her breasts, making its way down to her stomach. She could feel heat radiate off its body as it pressed its body against her. She understood that it was a fire-type Pokémon but it was so hot, like she was in front of a burning fire. It licked its way back up to her chest, swirling its tongue around her hardened pink nipples. Sarah, in her erotic pleasure, noticed two things as it stood back.

One: It was a HE.

Two: HE was sporting a large boner between its legs and it had a look of hungry desire in his eyes.

Sarah, still caught up by how good her chest and belly felt, had no strength to resist as it nuzzled her shoulders, pushing her onto her front. Sarah, trying to get up, was on her hands and knees when Ninetails got on top of her, its full weight pressing down on her. After a few clumsy thrusts, Sarah's eyes widened as Ninetail's cock slipped inside her wet pussy. "Oh! So big and hot!" Her pussy felt like it was on fire from Ninetail's burning hot cock. She didn't have a virgin barrier to break, Sarah had already tore it playing with herself a while ago; so when Ninetails shoved his cock all the way inside her she felt burning pleasure. The Ninetails bottomed out her pussy, growling his name as he reared his hips back and fucked her with quick thrusts, her pussy tightening around his shaft.

Normally, she'd have gotten scared or angry at the idea of a Pokémon having his way with her, but with how good he licked her chest and the chances of ever getting off the island being scarce, she'd enjoy what pleasure there was to be had. And the golden Ninetails was giving her a LOT of pleasure. Sarah could hear it grunt and groan above her, its warm fur pressing into her naked back. Sarah's nails scratched at the ground as it pistoned its large cock into her tight pussy. Sarah responded with her own thrusts, bucking into his waist as her mind grew hazy with pleasure. Ninetails craned his neck down and licked her neck. Feeling kinky, Sarah arched her back and turned her head. Sarah and Ninetails connected their tongues in a lewd kiss, her tongue swiping against his hot fiery one, moaning into his mouth as her toes curled.

"Ah! AHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sarah filled the forest with her screams as she came along with Ninetails. Her body lost all sense of sensation except for the burning hot spunk unleashed inside her pussy as Ninetails came inside her. The teen collapsed onto the ground, her body becoming a boneless pile of quivering ecstasy. As she lay on her makeshift bed Ninetails pulled out of her leaking cunt and curled up next to her.

As Sarah came to, she felt the heat of Ninetail's cum as it slipped out of her gaping pussy and cuddled with Ninetails. She never heard of a girl getting knocked up by a Pokémon but then again, she never heard of anyone fucking with one either. Still, as the moon crawled up she embraced the warmth of Ninetails as his long elegant tails wrapped around her, keeping her warm from the chill of the night as they softly fell asleep.

To Be Continued….

 **A.N.: NO, I will NOT be taking Pokémon requests; this is just something that I'm trying out.**


	2. Vs Machoke

Island of Misfit Pokémon  
Chapter 2  
OCXMachoke

 _ **The Next Morning….**_

Sarah first awoke when the chill of the morning dew settled over her. Sitting up, she saw that the Ninetails that had kept her warm during the night was gone. "Huh, wonder where he went?" Although she was a bit embarrassed over letting the Ninetails have his way with her, she still missed his warmth. Looking down she realized that she was still naked. "Gotta find something to wear…."

After a few failed attempts, Sarah managed to make a makeshift outfit. A skirt made of discarded leaves covered her just enough to be scandalous in any other situation and a coconut bra that pushed up her breasts. "Jeez, I look like a hula girl…"

Walking away from her shelter, Sarah walked along the edge of the beach. Her first and foremost priority was to find her parents. "If I washed up with a lot of the yacht, then maybe they washed up here too."

Sadly, Sarah searched up and down the beach and found no sign of her mom or her dad. When Sarah began to feel the shadow of dread creep into her heart she shook her head. "No, they might've gone into the forest looking for me," she reassured herself. With renewed hope in her head she made her way through the forest.

The woods were eerily quiet, with the sound of Sarah's footsteps being the only noise as she made her way through the foliage. Sarah assumed that most of the Pokémon were still asleep or on another part of the island. After several hours of searching the silence was starting to become too much for her to bear. She started to hum a lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was younger to break the silence. It did help soothe her frayed nerves but it made her long for her parents all the more.

By the time the sun was high in the sky Sarah pushed through the last of the foliage and looked around. In front of her was a sparkling spring, a tiny stream feeding into it. Near Sarah, sleeping by the edge of the spring was a huge sleeping Snorlax. The massive Pokémon was snoring away, oblivious to its visitor. "Whoa! It's even bigger than the ones I've seen!" When Sarah was small her parents had taken her to the Safari Zone to see exotic Pokémon, one of which was a lumbering Snorlax making its way through the woods.

(A.N.: Yes, I know that Snorlax isn't found in the Safari Zone, but just roll with it.)

Sarah made her way over to the slumbering Pokémon. Setting a hand on its soft belly, Sarah watched and waited for a few moments, the Snorlax not even taking notice. Remembering an old childhood dream, Sarah crawled on top of the Pokémon and stretched out on top of it. "Heheh! Wow, he's so soft and fluffy! Like a huge marshmallow!" Lying on top of the huge Pokémon, Sarah curled into a ball and closed her eyes. "Mmmh, I should use this big guy for my bed!" She knew that Snorlax could sleep for weeks at a time so as long as he didn't wake up, she could have a nice soft bed.

After an hour of relaxing on Snorlax's belly Sarah hopped off. Turning toward the spring, Sarah saw the glittering water and looked down at her own sweaty and dirty body. "Guess I could use a bath. I'm filthy from all that walking."

Sarah removed her makeshift clothes. As she slid down her grass skirt she saw white splotches from dried cum that had dripped down her legs and blushed in embarrassment. "Gotta wash that off; I don't want Mom and Dad to see that when I find them."

The water was cool and refreshing as she sank into its crystal depths. "Ahhh, I needed this…." She sighed in relief as her body was embraced by the cool, soothing surrounded her. She submerged herself for a few seconds to wet her hair and wash out the sweat. Feeling refreshed and cooled Sarah stood up.

"Choke!"

Whirling around Sarah gasped as she saw a Machoke at the other end of the spring, eyeing her with the same hungry gaze the Ninetails had. As Sarah moved to cover herself, the Machoke temporarily removed his belt and pulling down his speedo then put the belt back on. Sarah's white face turned red as she saw Machoke's huge cock. ' _What the hell? I didn't even know they could even take their speedos off!?'_ Sarah froze as the Pokémon slid into the pond and made its way toward her. "Choke…"

"Um… hello there, Big Guy."

When Machoke reached for her Sarah cringed and shut her eyes. When she felt nothing she peeked through a cracked eye and saw the Machoke reaching around her, grabbing a handful of moss that was growing at the side of the spring. Sarah was confused for a moment before watching Machoke take the clump of moss and dip it into the water, turning it into a sponge. "Oh, I get it now."

Sarah sat down in the spring and watched the Machoke wash himself. She was weirdly fascinated by the powerful Pokémon. She'd seen them before, acting as movers and construction workers but up close she could see his hard, strong arms and built chest. He had the body of a master weight-lifter. Soon though, Machoke was finished washing himself and turned to her. "Oh, uh…" Sarah's mouth failed her as Machoke reached forward and pulled her up, rubbing the moss-sponge on her smooth body. "Thanks, I guess…."

Sarah cooed as the soft sponge was rubbed against her. Turning her around, Machoke began to wash her back; slowly dragging the wet moss against her white skin. Sarah felt her breath hitch as Machoke's scrubbing became slower and more… _sensual._ Her eyes closed as Machoke reached around her to scrub her stomach. Soon Machoke's scrubbing reached lower, trailing up her thigh. "Ahhh, that feels good…"

Her eyes snapped open she felt Machoke let go of the sponge, dropping it into the water and softly groping her breasts. "Hey! Wait!" she cried out. Her trepidation increased when she felt something begin to nudge against her soft ass. Looking down, she saw Machoke's throbbing hard cock slide between her legs, rubbing up against her entrance. Sarah felt her pleasure begin to overcome her senses as Machoke continued to massage her breasts. She knew that it was a fighter but his hands were so soft and they fondled her so tenderly. Her eyes closed again as Machoke started to hump his body against her, his hard shaft rubbing against her pink folds, becoming moist from the erotic act. Instinctively, Sarah closed her legs, her soft thighs capturing Machoke's cock in a soft vice.

Machoke grunted as his arms wrapped around Sarah, pressing his hard chiseled chest against her back. His hands squeezed her breasts, playing with them as he pleasured the girl. Sarah, who'd had all she could take, squirmed in Machoke's arms as she felt her body lose all sense of sensation. "Ah! AHH! AHHHHHH!" The spring echoed with Sarah's scream as she came, her juices mixing into the water as she drenched Machoke's cock. The muscle Pokémon grinned as Sarah orgasmed in his arms.

Sarah felt lightheaded, only barely noticing Machoke gently lifting her up and carrying her out of the spring. When she felt something soft and fluffy press against her back, she opened her eyes and saw that Machoke had laid her on top of Snorlax. "Choke," Machoke rumbled as it got on top of Sarah. The muscled Pokémon gently caressed Sarah's face, almost lovingly; gently lulling Sarah's nerves down. The girl gulped but felt a thrill run down her spine as Machoke put her legs onto his shoulders. She gripped Snorlax's fur as the large creature rubbed his thick head against her moist lips. Machoke slowly eased his way inside her. Sarah took deep breaths as she was stretched by Machoke's thick manhood, her fingers clawing into the fur beneath her.

She'd always considered Machokes to be brutish Pokémon but the one currently inside her was rather gentle. He pulled out slowly, making Sarah moan at the feeling of emptiness before slowly pushing back into her. Sarah let out lewd moans as her pussy embraced the huge cock inside her, the Snorlax belly beneath her rippling from the increasing tempo of Machoke's thrusts. Enjoying the feel of Sarah's tight pussy, Machoke quickened his pace, plowing into the girl with quick thrusts. He made sure not to use his full strength, otherwise he'd literally fuck a hole through her, but he still enjoyed the look on the girl's face and the sounds of her moans every time he pistoned into her.

As Snorlax kept snoozing away, Sarah wailed in ecstasy as her womanhood was dominated by the fearsome Pokémon. "AH! AH! SO BIG!" Sarah shrieked as Machoke sped up his pace even more, her breasts jiggling with each bounce like water balloons. "SO THICK! FUCK ME, MACHOKE! FUCK ME!"

Though Sarah wasn't his trainer, Machoke grinned and obeyed the girl, pressing her legs until they were on either side of her head and pressing against her breasts. Leaning forward, Machoke's lips met Sarah's as he lay into her. Once again, when reason would've dictated disgust and anger at being kissed and fucked by a Pokémon, Sarah openly welcomed the onslaught of lust gnawing at her mind. The kiss between them turned sloppy as Sarah's mouth opened up and let her tongue entwine with Machoke's. "Mmmmmh!" she moaned into Machoke's mouth as her toes curled.

Sarah broke the kiss and threw her head back, her walls wrapping around Machoke like a velvet vice of pleasure. "AHHHH! I'M CUMMMMMING!"

Machoke slammed his hips forward until his cock was inside her womb. "MACHOOOOOOKEEEE!" he screamed as he came inside Sarah. Sarah gasped as her body was filled with sensation before she blacked out in pleasure.

Machoke watched as Sarah lost consciousness from the intense pleasure and smiled. Looking up, the fighting-type Pokémon saw the sun start to sink below the horizon. Deciding to take a quick rest, Machoke held Sarah close in his arms, chuckling as the fucked-stupid girl curled up into his warm chest. The two fell asleep on top of the Snorlax, who was still asleep after all that's happened on its belly….

To Be Continued….

 _ **Several Weeks Later….  
**_ When the Snorlax finally woke up; it wondered why its stomach felt like a punching bag….


	3. Vs GastlyGengar

Island of Misfit Pokémon  
Chapter 3  
OCXGastly/Gengar

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters in the manga, video games, anime or cards.  
Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con!**

 _ **The Next Morning…**_

 __As the sun peeked through the horizon Sarah opened her eyes. Yawning, the girl sat up and stretched while she rubbed her sore shoulders. "Mom? Is breakfast ready?" she called out as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Then she opened her eyes fully and remembered everything that happened in the past several days. "Oh?" she said disappointed as she sat on the still-asleep Snorlax. Looking around, she saw a small pile of fruits and nuts, a parting gift from the Machoke from yesterday. "Oh, that was nice of him," she noted as she ate. Once she was finished she got back into her skimpy outfit and went back to searching for her missing parents. "I just know they made it here; they've got to be!" she continued to tell herself as she walked.

Hours passed and still no sign of her parents. Winding back up on the beach at her make-shift shelter Sarah had to suppress tears as the reality of her situation set in. Her hopes of finding her parents alive on the island were fading fast. "No…" she murmured looking out at the blue ocean.

A thought of inspiration crossed her mind. "Wait! I saw some caves nearby! Maybe they took shelter there!" she said out loud. Hurriedly, she made her way down the beach over to a rock wall, with cave entrances littering the side.

Deciding on the biggest one, Sarah walked up to the entrance and cupped her hands to her mouth. "Mom! Dad! Are you in there?"

Silence….

Just when she was about to check another cave she thought she saw something glowing, like the light of a lantern. "Mom? Dad? Is that you?" she quietly asked walking forward. She shivered as the cold cave air surrounded her.

It wasn't until she was face to face with the glowing object that she realized to her horror that it wasn't a lantern or light…

…it was a glowing pair of eyes!

"Oh my gosh!" Sarah shouted running for the exit. She almost made it to the mouth of the cave when the smoky image of the ghost Pokémon Gastly materialized in front of her. As Sarah looked into its spooky eyes, her body froze in fright, scared stiff by the creature. Not familiar with Pokémon and their moves, she didn't realize that Gastly had used its Mean Look, keeping her rooted to the ground where she stood. "Ge…get…away!" she choked, terrified of the spooky Pokémon.

Gastly ignored her pleas and crept closer, its smile growing as it eyed the beautiful teen. Sarah gasped as it used its Night Shade attack, making her garments crumble and fall to the floor. "Hey! I just made those!"

The Pokémon floated closer, its long tongue sticking out. Sarah shivered as the cold appendage touched her skin, her body tingling at its touch. "Guhhh!" she groaned as Gastly continued to lick her. It felt like a cold winter chill to Sarah, who cringed as the Pokémon licked her belly before working its way up to her breasts. "Hey! Stop, that feels weird!" Sarah gasped as the large red tongue swiped at her nipples, the pink areoles stiffening in the cold air and the erotic touch.

Sarah tried to lift her hands to maybe bat the creature away but her arms wouldn't move. ' _Oh no!'_ she thought horrified. ' _Is this paralysis?'_

Indeed; Gastly's Lick had caused Sarah's body to become paralyzed. She was completely at the Pokémon's mercy now.

"Ghhhh!" Sarah groaned as Gastly kept at it, feeling its cold tingling tongue lap at her breasts like they were two jumbo lollipops. Taking deep breaths, Sarah squeezed her eyes shut and tried to endure it. Unfortunately she couldn't get away from the piercing pleasure that crept into her body. She couldn't move, but if she could she'd rub her legs together to alleviate the growing heat inside her. She felt the cold tongue stop and then leave her. Curious and hopeful that the scary, perverted Pokémon had left, Sarah opened her eyes. Her jaw dropped instinctively as she watched the scene before her.

Gastly was evolving!

Soon the black shadowy mass solidified and its eyes grew red, fingers and feet growing as its body turned purple. Sarah was beyond confused as the Gastly skipped its Haunter phase and evolved straight into Gengar! She had read all about Pokémon evolution but she'd never heard of a Pokémon bypassing its middle form and evolving straight into its final form.

(A.N.: Again, I ask that you just humor me and run with it.)

The Gengar turned to her after it was done evolving, the smile on the ghost Pokémon turning into a wide grin as it viewed the naked girl paralyzed before her. Walking forward, Gengar giggled as it continued to stare at the helpless Sarah. Eyeing her dripping pussy Gengar's grin went wide.

Sarah shook in fear as the Gengar stalked toward her. "What…what are you doing?" she asked the creature. She hoped that the Pokémon wouldn't try to eat her now that it had its fill of carnal desires. ' _It…It can't have its way with me, right? It doesn't have anything to fuck with…'_ A sigh of relief came when Gengar walked under her legs and kept on walking. With what movement that was afforded to her, Sarah turned around…

…and saw Gengar leap into the shadow beneath her!

"Whaaaa?" Sarah gasped at the sight. Once again her lack of Pokémon knowledge was her biggest weakness, not knowing that Gengar's shadowy body allowed it to jump into the shadow of others.

Looking down, Sarah was agog as her shadow bulged and rose off the ground, a dark round mass emerging from the floor. Slowly, the shadowy creation rose all the way up and pressed against her dripping pussy. "Cold! So cold!" The shadowy cock pushed its way into her delicate folds, enjoying the warm pleasure of her wet pussy. "Ahhhh!" Sarah moaned loudly as Gengar began to fuck her hard and fast, its body rapidly sliding in and out of her pussy, her juices dripping onto the ground.

Unable to move or lift a finger Sarah stood there on shaky legs as her body was invaded by the ghost Pokémon. "Guhh! It's…so…good!" she gasped, unable to escape the lust and pleasure that was flowing through her. Her eyes widened when she felt something else inside her pussy, something that was cold but at the same time filled her body with electrical sparks of ecstasy. She realized through the fog of pleasure that Gengar was licking the inside of her pussy! "Ohhh! That's amazing!" she couldn't stop herself from saying. "Ahhhh! More!" she begged.

Inside her pussy, Gengar grinned even wider as it obliged. As it thrusted itself all the way inside her, rubbing up against spots she didn't even know she had, it stuck out its tongue and licked the inside of her warm velvety walls, loving the taste of her juices as they flowed. Wanting more, Gengar pushed itself even deeper inside Sarah, passing right into her womb and started licking with more fervor as it tasted the most private part of Sarah's womanhood.

The feeling was too much for Sarah to handle, now feeling the Pokémon go deeper than she ever imagined. "Ohhhh! I'm…I'M….I'M CUMMING!" she screamed. Her face twisted into a mask of pleasure as the cave was filled with the loud pitch of her screams. "OHHHHHHHHH!" The ground beneath her became damp as her juices squirted out of her pussy. Gengar eagerly licked the juices as she came before withdrawing from Sarah's snatch.

As Gengar's shadowy mass slid out the paralysis gripping Sarah faded. With the only thing keeping her upright gone, Sarah crumpled to the ground, a heap of ecstasy as her vision whited out. Gengar popped out of her shadow and saw the girl on the ground, a quivering mess, and grinned before retreating back into the cave for now, having had its fun.

For 10 minutes Sarah lay on the ground at the mouth of the cave, basking in the cool pleasure of her intense orgasm. Finally, she managed to come back down from cloud nine and stood up, walking outside on shaky legs. "Geez…what's with the Pokémon here? Are they always this horny?" she pondered as she walked back to her shelter. She thought about searching through the other tunnels but after her experience just now she needed a breather. "I'll search another part of the island tomorrow…" she wearily said as she made it back to her shelter.

Collapsing onto her makeshift bed, Sarah closed her eyes and softly fell asleep as the sun sank into the depths of the ocean on the horizon. She hugged herself as she unconsciously felt the night chill set in, but thankfully she had a saving grace. The Ninetails from the day before, having missed the company of his new friend, appeared before the sleeping girl. He had to admit, this was an interesting girl, as interesting as the other visitor that showed up on the island some time ago….

Lying down next to Sarah he wrapped the girl up in his elegant tails and kept her warm and snug as he fell asleep next to her….

To Be Continued….


	4. Vs Ditto

Island of Misfit Pokémon  
Chapter 4  
OCXDitto

 _ **The Next Morning….**_

Sarah woke up, feeling warm. She felt like a fire had been cozily wrapped around her, showering her with warmth. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was all wrapped up in the Ninetails golden tails. She felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside as she realized that the Ninetails had been keeping her warm all through the night. Sticking her hand out, she softly patted his head. "Aww! That's so sweet of you." Untangling herself from the mess of tails, Sarah kissed the Ninetails forehead. "Thank you." Ninetails sighed softly as it slept on, not waking up for another hour.

This time Sarah headed off in a different direction. "Ok, think. Mom and Dad might be on another part of the island." Looking around she tried to think of where they might have made shelter. Spotting a small plateau beyond the forest, Sarah made her decision. "Maybe I can spot them from up there."

The journey was slow going. Every so often Sarah had to run and hide from a swarm of Beedrill buzzing nearby. Ducking behind some bushes, she curled into a ball as she felt a Khangeskhan stomp nearby. It wasn't that she was afraid of it per say, but with her track record with the Pokémon she'd come into contact with, she didn't want to risk it.

Strangely enough, she didn't seem that bothered about having sex with Pokémon, Ghastly notwithstanding. With both Ninetails and Machoke they were both tender and loving with her, making her ache for more. When she saw several Mankey jumping around nearby the image of a gangbang popped into her head. Realizing what she was thinking, Sarah slapped herself. "No! Stop thinking like that! I don't want to see Mom and Dad again and the first thing I tell them is that I slept with half the Pokémon on this island!"

Killing any erotic thoughts, Sarah trudged on. For several hours, she walked, feeding off of fruit and nuts she found along the way. The sun was high in the sky by the time she got close to the plateau, coming out into a small clearing. "Good. No Pokémon to get in the way."

She apparently spoke to soon. No sooner did that sentence end when she heard a voice behind her. "Ditto!"

Turning around she was startled to see… a pink/purple blob? "What…what's that?"

The strange Pokémon continued to stare at Sarah for several moments before finally moving. Slowly, its gelatinous body crawled over the grass. To Sarah's surprise, she saw its body stretching and growing. "Wait, what are you…" the question died in her throat as Ditto used its Transform ability. Sarah was left with her jaw gaping as was soon confronted with a duplicate of herself. Looking at herself, Sarah blushed, realizing that her new attire left little to the imagination. "Whoa! I look hotter than I thought!" she quietly said.

Ditto-Sarah smiled as she walked over to the original. Wondering if the Pokémon was capable of speech, Sarah spoke up. "Um…have you seen any more people recently? Anybody who looks kinda like me?" she asked.

Ditto-Sarah's smile comforted her. Nodding, the disguised Pokémon walked over to her. "You have?" Sarah gasped excited. "Can you show me?"

Ditto-Sarah's smile turned devious as she inched closer, making Sarah confused. Then the unexpected happened….

Ditto-Sarah grinned cheekily and smacked her ass, taking off in the opposite direction! "Hey! Nobody does that to me!" Sarah seethed. "Not my pervert classmates and not you!" Ignoring her main mission Sarah chased her doppelganger, dogging her around the field.

It soon became a game of cat-and-mouse for the two, and Sarah could not be sure which one of them was the mouse. Every time Sarah would come close to catching the smug Pokémon, the doppelganger would suddenly find a second wind, running away with a burst of speed. Even more infuriating was the times she lost it, the creature hiding behind the outlying trees to sneak up on her. It infuriated her how the Ditto sneaked up and snatched her coconut bra, mockingly twirling it in her fingers like a trophy; it became more fuel for her.

So determined was she that she didn't even notice the doppelganger sneak up behind her and rip off her grass-skirt, leaving her standing in the open naked. "Damn you! Give that back!" Sarah cried, chasing after it.

Chuckling, Ditto-Sarah quickly shed her clothes as well, running in her birthday suit alongside Sarah. Just when Sarah was becoming exhausted, sweat rolling down her body, Ditto-Sarah turned around and threw her arms up, as if welcoming in the girl. Sarah, too exhausted, tried and failed to stop, slamming into Ditto-Sarah and falling to the ground. Chuckling in its high-pitched voice, Ditto-Sarah wrapped her arms around Sarah and rolled around on the soft grass, feeling the girl's body. Finding herself on her back, Sarah looked up and saw Ditto-Sarah smiling sweetly down at her.

Laying on top of Sarah, Ditto-Sarah leaned forward laid her head down next to her. Sarah could feel the twinge of passion light up as she felt her doppelganger's breasts mash against hers. As the Pokémon ran a hand through her hair the girl calmly cooled down, her arms wrapping around her clone's body. "Geez," she sighed. "You're a handful, you know that?"

Ditto-Sarah giggled, leaning in and kissing her cheek. Sarah couldn't help but giggle. "Heheh, stop it, that kinda tickles…" She gasped as Ditto-Sarah pressed her body against hers, feeling their breasts rub together. "Wait… that feels weird…" Sarah groaned. ' _What in the world is with these Pokémon? Are they all frisky and horny?'_

Smiling, Ditto-Sarah leaned over and kissed Sarah on the lips. Sarah closed her eyes and sighed into the doppelganger's mouth as she parted her lips, letting her tongue mesh with Ditto-Sarah's. ' _So soft, does my tongue really feel like this?'_ As Ditto-Sarah's fingers interlaced with hers, Sarah moaned into the Pokémon's mouth.

Pulling away from the kiss smiling, Ditto-Sarah went lower, licking the girl's front as she slid down her chest. Sarah clawed at the grass as Ditto-Sarah lay down on her back, tangling her legs with Sarah's. "Ohhhhhh!" Sarah moaned as Ditto-Sarah pushed her pussy against hers. "That feels so good!" Feeling the lust build up inside her, Sarah responded by pushing back, mashing her pussy against her clone's. The two girls moaned lewdly as they pushed against each other, their pussies making a lewd, wet noise as they pushed together.

Throwing her head back, Sarah moaned as they scissored hard. Wanting more, Sarah reached down and rubbed her clit, Ditto-Sarah responding in the same manner. Feeling that now-familiar sensation begin to blossom inside her, Sarah held her doppelganger's hand as she pushed against Ditto-Sarah's even harder. "So good! SO GOOOD!" Sarah screamed as she came. Likewise, the Pokémon mirrored Sarah's action (A.N: Don't you dare make a Mirror Move joke….), throwing her head back in ecstasy as she came with Sarah, their pussies being soaked from their gushing juices.

Panting, Sarah lay on the grass dazed. "That… was… amazing…." She looked up and saw Ditto-Sarah sitting up, the same sensual smile on her face as before. Crawling back up Sarah's body, Ditto-Sarah wrapped her arms around Sarah, kissing her passionately. "Mmmh," moaned Sarah. The two rolled around in the grass, their hands grabbing and fondling each other. Once again, Sarah found herself on her back. Laying there, panting heatedly, Sarah saw the Pokémon turn around, her dripping pussy in front of Sarah's face. Digging her fingers into Ditto-Sarah's ass, the brunette quickly began to eat out her doppelganger. ' _Mmmmh, I taste so goooood…'_ she thought, her tongue digging deep into Ditto-Sarah's pussy.

She moaned into the Pokémon's snatch as Ditto-Sarah kindly returned the favor, feeling the clone's hot tongue lap at her pussy. The two girls eagerly ate each other out 69-style, Sarah spreading her legs wider, letting Ditto-Sarah slip in a finger in as Sarah licked Ditto-Sarah's clit, making the Pokémon writhe on top of her.

As her doppelganger slipped another finger inside her, Sarah arched her back as her toes curled. Feeling close as well, Ditto-Sarah pressed her lower half into Sarah's face harder as she felt the knot in her stomach come undone. "Mmmmmmh!" the two cried out into each other's pussies as they came.

Quickly swallowing the sticky juices, Sarah lay back, feeling faint from cumming hard twice in a row. Ditto-Sarah quickly turned around and pressed her body against the original's, snuggling with her. Giggling from the cute action, Sarah kindly wrapped her arms around the Pokémon's.

But she soon gasped as Ditto-Sarah pressed a knee against her quivering pussy. "Wait… anymore and I'll pass out…" Sarah groaned. But the feeling of the hard pressure pounding against her clit was too good for her to ignore, pressing her own knee against the Pokémon's snatch. Capturing the doppelganger's lips in a hot kiss, the two girls hung onto each other tightly as they got each other off.

As they pulled away from the kiss, Sarah threw hre head back, moaning as she felt her body start to lose itself to the pleasure again. Ditto-Sarah took the opportunity to attack her neck, sucking on her white skin tenderly. "Ah…ahhh….AHHHHHHH!" the two Sarahs screamed as they came, holding onto each other for dear life.

It was too much for Sarah, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as everything went dark…

When Sarah finally opened her eyes, she saw Ditto-Sarah still lying on top of her, smiling. She figured she only lost consciousness for a few minutes. Sitting up, Sarah kissed her clone's cheek. "Heheh, all you wanted was somebody to play with, didn't you?"

Smiling cheerfully, Ditto-Sarah nodded. Reaching for her removed garments, Sarah quickly put them back on. "But seriously. Have you seen anyone else who looks kinda like me?"

Nodding, Ditto-Sarah pointed to the one place Sarah had been hoping for: the plateau. "Yay! Mom and Dad must've had the same idea I had and went to higher ground!" Kissing her clone on the lips, Sarah thanked her. "Thank you so much!" she said quickly before taking off.

As Ditto reverted back to its glob-like form it began to already missed the girl's presence. But it was confused about one thing….

The girl was looking for somebody who looked like her; but the only one on the island who even looked anything like her was _him…._

To Be Continued….


	5. Vs Tangela

Island of Misfit Pokémon  
Chapter 5  
OCXTangela

 **A.N.: Admit it; you knew this was coming….  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any form of media.  
Warning: Lemon! Tentacle!**

 **Sarah POV**

Sarah continued onward to the plateau, hurrying as fast as she could. She wanted to get there before nightfall. She didn't want to be alone in the woods after dark. Alone on the beach, sure, but she had Ninetails to keep her company there. She didn't want to spend the night all alone in the dark with no way to see and prey to more perverted Pokémon. She was starting to think that all the Pokémon on the island were horny, after her continuing experiences with the ones she'd encountered so far.

Nearing the plateau, she saw a small path leading up, and what looked to be footsteps on them. "Hey! Somebody's been here too! That must be them!" Still, after examining them, her hopes began to dwindle. There was only one pair of footprints and it didn't seem like any humans at all actually. "Hmm… but I better check to make sure. Maybe this person might've come across them!"

She was interrupted when she felt something touch her leg and spun around. "Whoa!" She looked down and saw a green vine wrapped around her leg. She shook off the vine and paled as she saw a large Tangela standing before her, its eyes looking curiously at her. "Um…hi?" She knew this Pokémon. How could she not, with the lewd stories she'd heard from her friends during their Pokémon travels. This was the one Pokémon she didn't want to meet and looking at her track-record of the Pokémon she's encountered she did not want to be around this one right now. "Um… I'll just be going now…Bye!"

She was stopped dead in her tracks when she smelled something…good. "Wha?" Her eyes started to glaze over as her body heated up, feeling like she was burning up. "What's going on? I feel so hot…." To Tangela's delight, Sarah removed her coconut bra and started to fondle herself. "Oh god, my breasts feel so good!"

Unknown to Sarah, she'd been given a heavy hit of Tangela's Sweet Scent, causing her body to heat up in want. "Ah! What's happening? I feel… I feel…." She dropped to her knees and continued to fondle herself as Tangela drew closer. She didn't know if it even had a face on it but she had the feeling that it was smiling.

Sitting down, Sarah closed her legs and slipped off her grass skirt. At this point she was wondering why she even bothered to put on her makeshift clothes anymore. Spreading her legs, Sarah groaned in ectastsy as she plunged two fingers into her aching pussy. "Yes! I feel so hot! My pussy's on fire!" In and out her fingers went, making the erotic squishing sound echo throughout the area along with her moans. She was so into it, sucking on her fingers like they were a real cock, that she never noticed the Tangela advancing towards her….

Sarah rolled on the ground and howled in pleasure like a slut as she added another finger into her, arching her back. "Yes! Yes! Oh, my pussy feels so good! I'm gonna cum!" she screamed, unable to handle the burst of pleasure coursing through her. The forest filled with her scream as she came, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "Oh god! Fuck!"

It was only several minutes after Sarah finally came back to earth that she realized that she was dangling in the air, her limbs spread in a wide X as she hovered ten feet above Tangela. Looking down, she saw another vine, large with a phallic looking tip, slowly emerging from its body. "Oh god, please!" Sarah pleaded as she saw the vine inch closer to her by the second. "Fuck my pussy with that phat cock!"

Her wish was granted when Tangela pressed the large vine against her hot folds, slipping slowly into her hot snatch. Sarah threw her head back and wailed in pleasure as her pussy was invaded by the surprisingly warm vine. "Oh yes!" she cried out as Tangela began to tentacle fuck her. Her panting became ragged as the vine, both warm and slimy wedged itself inside her, slowly twisting inside her and making her groan from the sensation.

To further spur her lust, Tangela began to lower her onto the cock as it speared its cock-like vine into her, making Sarah arch her back as she felt the vine go deep inside her. To her further delight, more vines emerged from Tangela, wrapping around her waist and her breasts, constricting them in a tight embrace. "Ohhhh!" she moaned, throwing her head back. "Please…more! More!" she pleaded to the Grass-type Pokémon, unable to discern why she was so desperate for the Pokémon to fuck her.

Tangela obliged the girl, fucking her at a faster pace. It bent Sarah's body backward and sent another large vine toward her, intent on having its way fully with the girl.

Sarah's eyes widened like plates when she felt something large nudge her asshole, the slimy vine rubbing against her backdoor. "Wait!" she cried, momentarily regaining her senses. "That's my butt! That's not supposed to be fu-AHHHHHH!" The forest echoed with her scream as the vine punched into her rectum. Her eyes watered and tears fell from her eyes as she cringed, feeling her asshole stretch around the thick vine. As much as it pained Sarah to have her ass invaded, she couldn't deny for some reason that it felt amazing after a few thrusts, relaxing her booty so that the vine could pierce her with little resistance. "Ohhh! My butt feels so good! My pussy feels so good!" she moaned, her head rolled back and her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Her toes began to curl and her body seized up in anticipation. Tangela sensed that its new playmate was close to orgasm and it sped up its ministrations, its vines beginning to piston into her holes with vigor.

The schoolgirl could do nothing but howl in ecstsasy as she came, her whole world spinning as she dangled in the air, her pussy squirting all over Tangela below her. Tangela looked at the girl happily as it watched her cum, feeling giddy after using its vine-y body to explore Sarah's insides.

Sarah gave out a low moan as the vines retreated from her holes, feeling empty. Tangela lay her on the soft grass, its vines letting go of her body and returning to its main body. Seeing that Sarah was still on cloud nine, it decided to go have its fun elsewhere now that the girl was spent.

Sarah didn't even notice Tangela leaving, closing her eyes and taking in gasps of air as she felt the burn from her sore bottom. As soon as Tangela left, the effect of its Sweet Scent began to wear off, the brunette beginning to come back to her senses. "That…pervert…" she groaned as she sat up, her ass feeling like it was on fire. "Why did it have to do that to my butt?"

Collapsing back onto the grass, Sarah saw to her disappointment the orange glow of the sky, knowing that sunset was coming soon. Looking up at the plateau, she started to talk out loud. "I hope Mom and Dad are up there…but I can't really walk right now and I don't think I can make it back to my bed on the beach in time…."

"Ninetails!"

Looking up, the tired girl saw to her amazement Ninetails walking towards her. Somehow she knew that this was the same Ninetails who'd kept her warm during the night and she smiled at the sight of a friend. "Hey there, Sunshine," she said, deciding on naming him after his golden shiny fur. "Um… can you help me up?" She pointed to the top of the plateau. "I need to get to the top of that plateau."

Laying down next to her, Sunshine lay down next to her and let the girl climb onto his back, though not before she put her clothes back on. Sure that she wasn't going to fall off, Sunshine quickly began to speed up the plateau. Sarah was grateful that her friend had come along when he did. The Ninetails sure made the journey quick.

Thanks to Sunshine's speed, they made it to the top of the plateau in minutes. As they reached it, Sarah slid off of his back, her strength in her legs coming back, and saw someone standing at the edge of the plateau, looking out across the island and the ocean. As Sarah neared the stranger, she started to get scared. This was neither of her parents and it didn't look like anything she'd ever read or seen before. "Um… Excuse me?"

The stranger turned and she gasped at his appearance. His body was purple, looking at her with glowing eyes and with a cat-like head. It stood on two legs but it was hardly humanoid, with its three-finger hand and whipping purple tail. She assumed that this was a Pokémon but it looked like no Pokémon she'd ever seen before. "Who are you?"

The bizarre Pokémon observed the girl, his head turning from side to side as it appraised her. Finally, it spoke; or at least she thought it did, the sound of his strong voice echoing from within her mind.

" _I am Mewtwo."_

To Be Continued


	6. Vs Mewtwo

Island of Misfit Pokémon  
Chapter 6  
OCXMewtwo

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any form.  
Warning: Lemon! Bestiality! **

**Sarah POV**

As the sun began to set in the distance Sarah stared at the strange creature. She'd read about tons of Pokémon but never had she ever seen, heard or read anything like the one before her. The purple cat-like creature was floating a foot off the ground, staring at her with curious eyes. "Who or what are you?"

" _Did you not hear me? I am Mewtwo,"_ said the Pokémon telepathically.

"What kind of Pokémon are you?" Sarah asked, taking a few steps back.

Mewtwo floated back down to the ground. " _You can calm yourself. I mean you no harm. As for what I am…"_ Mewtwo looked past her to the setting sun. " _I am a Pokémon that was genetically engineered by human scientists. I'm a psychic Pokémon, created from the cells of Mew."_ His eyes looked the girl in her skimpy grass outfit up and down. _"But perhaps I should ask you the same thing. Who are you and…why are you here?"_

Sarah looked at the ground as she realized that her dreams of finding her parents just died with a whimper. "My name's Sarah," she muttered. "My family's yacht was destroyed during a Gyarados rampage. I've been searching for my parents for the past several days. Um…you're psychic, right? Do you know if any more humans are on the island?" She looked at Mewtwo with pleading eyes. "Please?"

The bizarre Pokémon looked at Ninetails and made a gesture. The golden Pokémon got the hint and took off, letting him have a moment with his new friend. Mewtwo shook his head sadly. _"I'm truly sorry, Sarah. But I can sense the presence of every living creature on this island. There are no humans here besides you."_

The inevitable truth she'd been running from had finally caught up with her. Sarah couldn't stop the tears as she came face to face with the facts: her parents were dead. Sobbing, Sarah crumbled to the ground, her hands going to her face. "No!" she sobbed. "I want my mom and dad! They can't be dead! I want my mom and dad!"

Sarah continued to cry her eyes out, wailing in despair until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Mewtwo crouched down next to her, looking at her sympathetically. " _I'm sorry, Sarah._ "

Mewtwo was not prepared for when Sarah hopped up and threw her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. The Pokémon found this a little awkward but decided to just run with it, knowing that the girl had been through a great deal and was in the middle of grieving. Sarah sobbed in despair as she accepted the truth that she'd never see her parents again. "What…what am I supposed to do now?"

The Pokémon didn't answer her for a few minutes, letting her have her cry and waiting for her to calm down. " _If it is your wish, I can take you away from this island. My telekinesis would be able to get you away from here and back towards the mainland."_ He didn't really care much for humans but when a girl starts crying in front of you…well you'd be a downright asshole to not help her out no matter what species you are.

Sighing, Sarah nodded her head. "Can you really do that?"

" _Yes."_

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Sarah stepped back and nodded. "Ok…please take me away from…" she stopped her words when she looked down at Mewtwo's lower half. "Um…why are you hard?"

Mewtwo looked down and saw that he was sporting an erection, pointed right at Sarah. His purple face turned a little pink as he realized what he'd done. Turning away, Mewtwo looked at the ground, a bit ashamed of herself. " _I apologize, Sarah. That was inappropriate of me. My basic instincts are hard to contain after a while."_

"Basic instincts?"

" _Yes. As a human, it is hard for you to comprehend, but for us Pokémon we are driven by our instincts. We eat, we sleep, we fight and most importantly, we mate. I occupy this plateau so that I do not let my instincts run rampant."_ He pointed to Sarah's lower half. " _Though I can say the same for you. It looks as if just hugging me left you in a state of arousal."_

Sarah looked down and to her shock she saw that she was wet down there, her juices dripping down her leg. "Oh!" she gasped, her face turning red. "I'm so sorry!" Her hands went to adjust her grass-skirt but the quick motion caused her coconut bra to come undone, letting her breasts out for Mewtwo to see. "Oh damn it!" she covered her chest and looked up, seeing the Pokémon's eyes bore into her as he looked at her beautiful body. "Um…can you stop staring?"

Once again Mewtwo looked away, cursing himself for letting his instincts run away with him, his cock throbbing madly. " _I apologize. It's hard to look away when a beautiful girl in front of you is naked."_

Sarah blinked. "You…really think I'm beautiful?"

The purple Pokémon nodded. " _Quite. Why are you so shocked? Is this the first time somebody has complimented you so?"_

The truth of the matter is that yes, this was the first time Sarah had been called beautiful. While she never considered herself as unattractive or ugly, nobody had ever really given her attention before other than her parents for obvious reasons. The fact that this strange Pokémon had openly admitted his attraction to her made her feel tingly all over. Once again she stared down at the Pokémon's large cock. The more she stared, the more she began to sweat, her heartbeat starting to thump in her chest. Devious thoughts ran through her mind like wildfire, and suddenly getting home became less and less of a priority. She figured that at this point she had nothing left to lose. "Would you like me to take care of that for you?"

Mewtwo was the one who blinked in surprise this time. " _Come again?"_

Walking over to him, Sarah looked into his eyes, her body starting to slightly shake from nervousness. "Well…you said you'd take me home. So I figure I should do something to return the favor…and well…you do look pretty cute to me…."

Many had made comments about Mewtwo's strange appearance but "Cute" was a first. Mewtwo simply stood there at the half naked girl before deciding that for once he should just give into his deepest instincts and have this girl. " _Are you sure, Sarah? Mating with me will not be like when you mated with Ninetails or Machoke."_

Sarah's red face turned even redder. "Um…you know about that?"

A psychic chuckled emanated from Mewtwo. " _Didn't you hear me before? I can sense everything that has happened on this island. But that's for another time…."_ Sarah sighed softly as Mewtwo's hand crept up her back, her hands reaching out to touch his chest, the purple skin cool to her hot touch. Sarah looked up into Mewtwo's glowing blue eyes and her own eyes started to glow in response.

"…Mewtwo…."

With the sun setting, it was almost like something out a romantic movie as Sarah and Mewtwo kissed. As their lips connected, Mewtwo established a psychic link between them, causing each to revel in the pleasure experienced by the other. Sarah's head spun as she kissed the Pokémon, unused to such a sensation. As they parted Sarah smiled, before realizing that they were no longer on the ground! Looking down she was shocked to see a blue outline on her body as she and Mewtwo slowly floated up into the air. "What? What is this, Mewtwo?"

" _Something a little special, just for you,_ " Mewtwo said as he pulled away Sarah's grass skirt, letting it tumble to the ground beneath their feet. Sarah could do nothing but float as Mewtwo lowered himself, his face nearing her drippling flower. A cry filled the open air, heard all throughout the island, as Mewtwo licked Sarah's pussy. But the Pokémon's tongue was not the only thing he was giving the girl; with every lick of her pink folds he sent shots of telepathic ecstasy straight into her brain, making the pleasure magnified times ten. "AH! MEWTWO!" Her hands went to her breasts, fondling herself while the Pokémon ate her out.

Mewtwo's tongue was much longer than she had thought, feeling it worm its way deep into her core. His savored her taste, having never mated with a human before. His hands gripped her smooth thighs while he kept her afloat with his telekinesis.

Sarah was disappointed when she felt Mewtwo's tongue leave her aching pussy but was soon satisfied when he began to lick her clit. "OH! AH! MEWTWO!" she screamed as she felt the knot in her stomach begin to uncoil inside her. Her glowing eyes pulsed when she came, letting Mewtwo taste her juices as they gushed from her hole.

When her eyes came back into focus, she found that she was still floating in midair, the island far below her. It was only when she felt Mewtwo's cock rub against her pink folds, ready to take her in midair did she realize that she had her arms and legs wrapped around the purple Pokémon. " _Sarah, are you ready? This will be a bit more…intense than what you're used to._ "

Sarah kissed Mewtwo deeply, tasting her juices on the psychic's tongue. As she pulled away from Mewtwo she nodded. "Yes. Take me, Mewtwo. I want you so bad!" she pleaded. Her arousal had grown like wildfire and at the moment all she wanted was to feel this Pokémon, this person who'd shown her comfort when she'd lost all hope, inside her. She could feel the thick head of him press against her lips and the thought of it going all the way inside her drove her wild.

Nodding, Mewtwo gripped Sarah's ass with his unusual hands and lowered the teen down onto his cock. All at once Sarah's mind thought it was going to explode as Mewtwo fed her more psychic energy. As her walls embraced the intruding cock inside her, her mind was suddenly going through flashbacks to her romps with Ninetails, Machoke, Gengar, Ditto and Tangela, making her feel all of the pleasure she'd experienced in those separate encounters all at once. "OH YES!" she screamed, her fingers digging into Mewtwo's bony shoulders, Mewtwo's cock reaching the door to her womb. "Ohhhh!"

The blue glow in Sarah's eyes began to pulse madly each time Mewtwo slid into her tight cunt, making her look like she had been possessed. The girl was feeling so much pleasure that it was almost too much for one girl to bear. "Mmmmmmh!" she groaned, her breasts beginning to bounce as Mewtwo began to fuck her, beginning to pick up the pace.

Having never taken a human girl before, Mewtwo was surprised by how tight Sarah was as he fucked her, grunting with every bounce the girl did. Thanks to the psychic link between them, the manufactured Pokémon could feel the waves of pleasure that Sarah was feeling and it spurred him on. " _Sarah…"_ he telepathically whispered. Gripping her waist, Mewtwo lost himself in his lust, his eyes pulsing.

"OH GODDDDDD! AHHHH!" Sarah screamed into the night sky as Mewtwo seized control of her body. Letting go of her waist, Mewtwo bounced Sarah up and down on his cock rapidly at a high speed, her hair and breasts bouncing like crazy as the Pokémon rocked her world.

' _Oh fuck! This is better than anything I've ever felt!'_ Sarah thought while she was pulled up and down on Mewtwo's cock, feeling the thick shaft stretch her walls. "OH!" she gasped when Mewtwo leaned forward and sucked on her breasts. Mewtwo's arms once again wrapped her waist as he sucked on her tits, finding the taste of her sweaty, supple skin to be tasty and erotic. Going the extra mile, Mewtwo took his face off her breasts and pulled at her head, taking her lips in a hot, passionate kiss. "Mmmmmmh!"

When they pulled away Mewtwo was at the end of his rope. Sarah's bouncing was far more than even the world's strongest Pokémon could take. " _Sarah…I'm gonna blow!_ "

"Me too!" Sarah cried out, holding onto Mewtwo. Her breasts pushed into the Pokémon's strong chest, making a warm heat flourish between them. When Mewtwo pushed into the deepest part of Sarah's womanhood, it drove her over the edge. "MEWTWOOOOOO!"

Mewtwo's glowing eyes burned like he was about to explode with light. " _I…CAN'T…HOLD…ON!"_ The hot rush flowed through Mewtwo's cock and he let loose inside the girl's pussy. All Sarah could do was hold on to Mewtwo while they floated in midair while the Pokémon filled her pussy with his white cum. The two kissed madly as they began their descent to the ground, their tongues colliding sloppily while they came down from their highs.

When Mewtwo's feet touched the ground, Sarah went limp, feeling tired as the psychic connection was broken, the massive pleasure wave ending. "Ohhhh…" she groaned. Mewtwo lifted her off of his cock and carried her over to Ninetails, who had returned after hearing his new friend's cries. "Sunshine…" she cooed when the golden fox Pokémon sat down and enveloped its tails around her, keeping her warm. "Thank you."

"Nine!"

 _"He says you're welcome. And he also likes your little nickname."_ Mewtwo looked at Sunshine and nodded. " _I spoke with him earlier while you were exploring the island. He asks if he can come with you when you leave. He likes you."_

Sarah snuggled into the warm tails and nodded. "Though I might have to wait a while before I leave. I'm exhausted."

" _That would be for the best. You should wait a few days before departing the island to deal with some unfinished business. There's another reason Ninetails is so fond of you,"_ Mewtwo hinted.

Sarah opened up one eye and looked at the Pokémon standing before her. "Really? What?"

" _…You're carrying his egg inside you."_

Sarah merely stared at Mewtwo.

"What?!"

To be continued


	7. Vs Vulpix

Chapter 7: Vs. Vulpix

 **Warning: Lemon! Bestiality!**

 _ **Several Days Later…**_

"Guuuuuuuh!" Sarah cried out, tears of pain rolling down her face as she struggled to breathe. "It hurts! It hurts!"

Back at her makeshift shelter, Sarah was leaning back against Sunshine, the Ninetails providing a comfortable cushion to lay back against with his soft fur and had Mewtwo by her side, the psychic Pokémon holding her hand as he watched Sarah give birth to Ninetail's egg. Sarah was quite surprised when she woke up the morning after her little affair with Mewtwo to find that her stomach was bulging; not enough for a full baby but big enough to prove Mewtwo's declaration that she was carrying her Ninetail's egg inside her womb.

Keeping her legs spread apart, Sarah took deep breaths as Mewtwo put a hand on her stomach. He'd been trying to ease her pain as much as possible but even his power had limits to these sorts of situations. Using his telepathy, he'd tried to stimulate Sarah's brain with thoughts of pleasure so that the pain would be pushed away but it was no use. To further complicate things, when Mewtwo looked into her mind and brought up images of her family it simply made the pain of her loneliness grow even more.

Mewtwo decided to get this show on the road, not wanting Sarah to suffer any more than she had to. " _Sarah. I'm going to use my telekinesis to try to push the egg out of you. On the count of three, I want you to push as hard as you can._ "

"Ok…huff...huff…I'll…huff…try…" Sarah panted, the pain in her lower half worse than anything than she'd imagined. ' _Did Mom have to go through this much pain when she gave birth to me?'_ she wondered. Digging her hands into the ground beneath her, Sarah braced herself.

Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue as he reached into her body with his telekinesis and enveloped his psychic power around the egg inside the schoolgirl. He put his hand down on her stomach and took a deep breath. He knew this would hurt her but hopefully she would be free of her ordeal and would be able to let him take her home. It wasn't that Mewtwo did not like her or anything; he was sort of fond of the energetic girl. It was just that he knew she didn't belong on this island and deserved to go home after all she'd been through.

 _"Alright then…on three…._

 _One…._

 _Two…._

 _Three!_

Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs, disturbing the rest of every Pokémon on the island as she felt egg shift within her. "AHHHHHH!" The pain was far more than she ever imagined. She wanted to die just so that she could be rid of this pain. She closed her eyes and thought of her parents and the image comforted her. With all her might she pushed.

Mewtwo watched as an egg emerged from Sarah, a bright red egg with a paw print pattern on it. The egg rolled around onto the soft sands of the beach before Mewtwo lifted it up and grabbed it with his telekinesis. Laying the egg on a nest of leaves and sticks Sarah had assembled for it, Mewtwo turned his attention back to Sarah. The girl lay back against Sunshine, sweating heavily with tears rolling down her face. Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue once again as he worked his powers over her body, glad that he could act without hurting the egg inside her now.

The waves of pain faded from Sarah's aching body as Mewtwo used his powers on her. "What…what are you doing?" she panted.

" _I'm using Recover on you,_ " Mewtwo explained. _"This will make sure that you're well enough when you return home. And…_ " Mewtwo gave a slight smirk on his face. " _It'll also retighten you down there. You won't have to worry about any damage you sustained from giving birth to Ninetail's egg."_

Nodding in thanks, Sarah closed her eyes, fatigue setting in. "Mewtwo…can I see it?" she asked, gesturing to the egg.

" _Of course."_

The red egg floated up and traveled to its mother. Sarah held the egg close and turned to Sunshine, holding it up. "Look. It's our baby!"

"Nine!" Sunshine barked happily, nuzzling her neck.

" _He says he's happy that you and the baby are alright. He promises he'll stay by your side from now on,"_ Mewtwo interpreted. " _Which brings me to my next point: Sunshine wishes to leave the island with you. Do you have any objections?_ "

Smiling, Sarah scratched Sunshine's head. "Of course. When I make it home I'm really going to need a friend." She gestured to the egg in her arms. "And I'll need help raising this little guy. I don't know anything about raising human babies, let alone Pokémon ones."

As if hearing its mother, the egg began to shake. Sarah blinked as she watched the egg wobble and shake in her hands. "What the-" she gasped when a crack began to emerge from the top.

"It's hatching!"

From the top of the egg emerged a small red head, a baby Vulpix born into the world. "Vul?" The newborn fox Pokémon looked at its mother and cried out once more. "Vul?"

Tears ran down Sarah's face as she looked upon her child. "Oh…my…goodness!" She helped the Vulpix out of the remainders of the egg and held it close, pressing its head against her breasts. "It's so adorable!" She leaned down and kissed its head. "Hello there, little buddy. I'm your mama." She lifted it up so that Vulpix was eye-level with Ninetails. "And this is your daddy, Sunshine." She looked a little lower and saw that her child was a boy. "Hmmm…what should we name you…" Laying Vulpix in her lap, she fawned over it as it curled into a ball, soaking up his mother's warmth. "You look like a tiny ember…so cute and small…" Suddenly a lightbulb went off in her head. "I know! I'll name you Ember!"

The newly name Ember looked up at Sarah with happy eyes. "Vul!"

Mewtwo smiled and slowly floated away, leaving Sarah and Sunshine to celebrate Ember's birth in private….

 _ **Two Days Later….**_

" _Are you ready?"_ Mewtwo asked.

"I am. And so are Sunshine and Ember."

The four were atop the plateau again, the sun beginning to rise. Now that Sarah had fully recovered, thanks in large part to Mewtwo's Recover, the time had come for the girl to leave the island and return to her life back in civilization…or what was left of it with her parents gone.

Sunshine trotted up next to Sarah and sat down, Ember riding his back. Mewtwo nodded at the father and son before gesturing to Sarah. " _Before we leave, there is one other matter that needs to be addressed. A few more of your friends wish to follow Sunshine's example and leave with you. They enjoy your company and do not wish to leave your side."_

"Wait…you mean-"

 _"Indeed. Them,"_ Mewtwo said, pointing behind her. Sarah turned and was shocked to see Machoke, Gengar, Ditto and Tangela walking towards her. " _They wish to stay with you. Is that alright, Sarah?"_

A warm smile was all Sarah could give as she walked over to the Pokémon. "It looks like I'll be having a full party of Pokémon after all!" she said giggling. She walked over to each Pokémon. "Hmm…what to name you…" she muttered. She walked past the Machoke, who looked down at her and flexed his muscles like he was trying to impress her. "Hehehe! I'll call you Flex."

"Choke!" grunted the proud Flex.

She walked over to Gengar who leered at her. "I'll call you Shadow, cause…you know…."

The newly named Shadow snickered, remembering what happened during their encounter.

"Mini-Me."

Ditto morphed into her doppelganger and kissed her cheek. "Ditto!"

Walking over to Tangela, she had to suppress a laugh. "I'm so tempted to name you Hentai…but I think I'll call you Tangy for now."

Tangy looked at its trainer happily, not minding its new name.

Sunshine and Ember joined the group and Sarah looked at Mewtwo. "I'm ready. We're ready."

Nodding, Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue. The group began to have a blue outline to each of them as they were lifted into the air. " _Then let us be off._ "

 _ **Several Hours Later….  
**_ **Pallet Town: Sarah's home**

Flying through the air had been the trip of a lifetime for Sarah, who was ecststic to see the land roll beneath her as she and her Pokémon flew through the air. A warm feeling hit her when Pallet Town came into sight, though she felt a pang of heartache when she remembered that nobody would be home….

The group made it to Sarah's house, a large two-story home sitting atop a hill. As Sarah's feet touched the bare grass, she looked around and sighed. "I'm home…."

Ember walked up to her and looked at his saddened mother. "Vul…"

Picking the Vulpix up, Sarah patted his head. "I know, Ember. I know…." She turned to Mewtwo and smiled. "Thank you, Mewtwo. For everything."

Mewtwo nodded. " _Think nothing of it, Sarah. Now I must take my leave. People have a terrible tendency to become distrustful of me due to my unique appearance."_ Mewtwo floated up into the sky. Before leaving, he turned back towards the group and waved. " _Goodbye, Sarah. It was fun."_

Sarah couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret watching Mewtwo fly away. She knew that the Pokémon was lonely, staying up there all alone on that plateau. Maybe she should've asked Mewtwo to stay with her like the rest of her friends….

"Sarah!"

The brunette whirled around and the tears returned once more when she saw her mother and father run out of the front door. She set down Ember and ran to her parents, her heart lifting with joy. "MOM! DAD!" she cried.

Her parents embraced her in a happy hug. "We feared the worst," her father said, running his hand through her hair. "We washed up on the shore of Vermillion City but there was no sign of you…."

Through chocked sobs, Sarah answered. "I…I washed up on the shore of a small island. When I couldn't find you I…I thought you were dead…." Her mother held her close, the family crying tears of joy.

"But…but how did you get here?" her father asked.

"I…had help…."

Sarah's mother turned to the party of Pokémon and was shocked to see how many of them there were. "Are…are those your Pokémon?"

Sarah giggled. "Yes. They were my friends. They kept me company while I was there." She looked up at her mother. "Can I keep them, Mom? Please?" she asked with begging eyes.

"Of course, sweetie." Sarah's mom kissed her forehead. "As long as you're safe, that's all that matters…."

While Sarah and her mom held each other her father looked down at the girl disapprovingly. "Sarah…why do you look like a hula girl?"

Sarah burst out laughing. When the laughter finally died down, she turned to her Pokémon. "Come on guys! Let's head inside!" Her Pokémon all followed her and her family inside their new home….

 _ **Two Years Later….**_

"Oh! You're so big! Just like your daddy!" Sarah moaned as Ember mounted her. The two were in Vermillion Forest, where they could be alone while Sarah celebrated Ember's birthday with something a little…special. Now grown into a full-grown Ninetails, Ember fucked his mother with youthful vigor. Sarah clawed at the ground when she felt Ember's hot cock reach deep into her, the forbidden act making their fucking seem even kinkier.

Having sex with her Pokémon was something that Sarah had come to crave, the intimate acts bringing her more closer to her Pokémon. It had almost become routine for her in the past two years.

In the mornings she and Mini-Me would roll around on her bed, the girl caressing her doppelgangers' beautiful body. While traveling to and from the store to grab groceries, which was a bit of a walk since their house was a bit of a ways from the store, she and Flex would have a fun "workout" by having Sarah bounce on Machoke's thick cock. "Cock-squats" was what she came to call it. During school, she decided to push that naughty feeling inside her by having Shadow enter her shadow, the two having fun whenever she was going back and forth to school. And of course, Tangy would have fun when Sarah went down to her mother's garden to help get rid of weeds, having the Pokémon do what it wished to her as a reward for helping out. Once she'd gotten her mother's permission she'd started battling with her Pokémon. After particularly satisfying victories she and her Pokémon would travel to a secluded spot in the woods to have a reward orgy.

Ember had been mostly excluded from the fun, Sarah caring for it most of all. After he had grown strong like his father, Sarah was given a fire stone from a friend and she used it to evolve her child to its full-grown adult form. Sneaking away from the house, Sarah and Ember made it to the woods so that Sarah could celebrate his birthday. Stripping naked, Sarah had pulled Ember into a deep kiss. Ember pawed his mother's breasts before tackling her to the ground, letting her get onto her hands and knees before taking her.

Sarah bucked into Ember's thrusts, her breasts swaying madly. She could feel the heat of Ember's body radiate onto her and it felt amazing. "Wait!" she said. Ember stopped his thrusts and pulled out, sitting back and watching as Sarah rolled onto her back, spreading her legs. "Ok. Come fuck mommy more!" Ember entered Sarah once more, fucking her hard and fast. Sarah pulled Ember into a sinful kiss and wrapped her legs around him. "Oh! I'm gonna cum!"

"Nine!" Ember grunted, signaling his release as well.

The night sky turned white for Sarah as she lay there while her Ninetails fucked her. "Yes! Cum together with me, Ember!" Feeling a burning hot rush fill her pussy pushed her over the edge. "YESSS!" she cried out as she came, feeling Ember's cum fill her womb. She was ok with Ember cumming inside her. She'd learned to take birth control to make sure she didn't end up with an egg again.

Ember pulled out of Sarah and lay down next to her. "Nine…"

Sarah sat up and kissed Ember's head. "Awww! You're so cute, Ember…." She looked past their little trail in the direction of their house and sighed. "I guess we'd better get back before we're missed. C'mon, Ember."

"Nine!" Ember hopped up and let Sarah get on its back, the Ninetails trotting down the forest path.

"Heehee!" Sarah giggled. "I guess landing on that island was the best thing to happen to me, huh Ember?"

"Nine!" Ember said happily.

Smiling, Sarah continued to ride her Ninetails back to her home, where her family and her friends waited.

'… _I can't wait until next year for Ember's next birthday….'_

The End

 **A.N.: And that, as they say, is that. I do plan on making a sequel to this story but it is set it the Johto region and it WILL be much longer than this story. Till next time!**


End file.
